Somebody Knows You Now
by Charlie Winchester
Summary: Two pairs of dark eyes met unwavering, unwilling to compromise. WoodyJordan, GarretJordan.


**Somebody Knows You Now**

_Author's Note- I think… I just might actually _cry_. I hate Woody with every breath in my body. I hope he drops dead. Seriously._

_Lyrics belong to Brad Paisley._

**x-x-x**

**You used to say you wanted someone**

**To know you inside out**

**And as I look back on things**

**Well congratulations baby**

**Somebody knows you now**

**x-x-x**

He'd had a feeling. He'd had a hint of an inkling of a suspicion that maybe, just maybe…

"You're what?"

Her smile was unbelievably radiant as she gazed at him. "I'm getting married!"

… he was too late.

And it had cost him his heart.

"Oh."

She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The words were torn from his mouth. "Nothing. I'm happy…" He swallowed by the lump in his throat, "…happy for you and Woody. Really. Congratulations."

And as she smiled again, he prayed she couldn't see past his façade.

**x-x-x**

**All of this time you told me you wished**

**That you could figure yourself out**

**You say you're still a mystery**

**But no, not really, not to me**

**Yeah somebody knows you now**

**x-x-x**

"What's _wrong _with you?"

"Nothing!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Then don't!"

Two pairs of dark eyes met; unwavering, unwilling to compromise. Both occupants of the room breathed heavily from the preceding argument.

Her voice caught. "Is this about-"

"What if it is?"

She threw up her hands. "Dammit, Garret, what the hell is this?"

He glared at her. "_Change_, Jordan! Look at us! Is this what you want?"

She blurted it out without thinking. "No!"

**x-x-x**

**I got a hundred bucks that says right now**

**Your hair's up in a clip**

**Your socks don't quite match**

**And you're bitin' your lip**

**x-x-x**

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"I didn't mean to be a bitch."

"Me, too."

A giggle. "Are we okay? I mean, really?"

He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't.

"Yeah. We're great."

But he did anyway.

"So, what, were you like, jealous or something?"

"…"

**x-x-x**

**I can finish your thoughts**

**Oh, pick the right restaurants**

**Even order for you 'fore you sit down**

**x-x-x**

Her eyes were lifeless as she walked into his office and he shot to his feet.

"No, Jordan, no. No, no, no… Tell me he didn't…"

His arms were around her in an instant, but she pushed him away.

"Jordan, what is it? What's wrong? What happened?"

He nearly trembled at her dull expression as she looked at him.

_If he'd hurt her…_

"Garret, Woody's dead."

**x-x-x**

**So no matter where your life's path leads**

**Remember me somehow**

**And feel a little warm inside**

**Knowing that somewhere tonight**

**Somebody knows you now**

**x-x-x**

His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he watched her stare blankly forward. She still hadn't cried. The engagement ring was missing from her finger, he realized, and remembered she'd put it in the casket along with Woody's badge, gun, and official uniform. His body was missing, a result of the car bomb that had taken the life of their detective.

Later, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, whispering comforting words in her ear.

To his surprise, she glanced up, her eyes clear and focused.

He cupped her jaw in one hand. "I told you I needed you once."

She blinked.

"And now you need me. I'll be here, Jordan. Always. You hear me?"

After an infinity, she nodded. Buried her face in his chest.

And began to cry for the first time.

**x-x-x**

**Well baby all your mystery**

**Like you and me**

**Is history**

**x-x-x**

"It's been three years." She drew in a deep breath and looked at him.

He didn't know what to say, so he just looked back, waiting.

"I think I know," she said.

His heart began to pound unexpectedly. "Know what?"

"That you, Garret Macy, have loved me for way longer than that," she grinned at him, satisfied. "You're like, the epitome of patient, you know that?"

"You caught me."

Silence fell for a long while. "Will you do something for me?"

He didn't even have to think about it. "Anything."

"A beginning."

He smiled.

**x-x-x**

**Somebody knows you now…**

**x-x-x**

_Dedication: For Steph, because Colby's an ass and even though she hates this show, she's with me on the fact that Garret's head over freaking heels for Jordan. She's also a kickass author, so go click on her profile right now (Hanz Ladybug)… after you review, that is. _


End file.
